Lacrimosa
by Cloverfish
Summary: Valentine never appeal me anyway. It just don't. -Valentine oneshot, 8059, character death, 59's PoV-


**Lacrimosa**

Valentine fic - 8059

_Valentine never appeal me, anyway. It just don't.

* * *

_

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

He stared at me stupidly, before laughing wholeheartedly. Well, he actually looked kinda good laughing—screw that. Damn hormones and their effects for human minds. I just sighed and glared at him. In return, he stopped laughing and smiled at me.

"Fine, fine. Lessee.. I've checked China branch's status, and I've checked Italy HQ's status. So what's left is...the base in Japan, right?" Hearing him, I nodded. We've been trapped in a critical situation lately. Ranging from random Varia troubles which often involve Xanxus in his so-called raged mode, to some large-scale attacks from Millefiore. I've been wondering, not that I'm someone who believes in karma, but what kind of things did we do that we actually deserve this?

Oh wait.

We murder, we trick people, we traffic drugs. We even do things worse that that like eating eggs for our breakfast.

Pfft, yeah, right, we _haven't done anything_. I laughed unconsciously at the sarcastic remark I made for myself.

"Hayato?"

I looked at him, who stared at me confusedly. Damn, did I actually zoned out that long? Wait, it must be the laugh. Yes, that must be it. "I don't remember letting you call me by my first name, baseball-idiot." I snapped at him, earning a cringe from said baseball-idiot. He only looked at me calmly afterwards. Actually, too calm for my liking.

Not that I like him from the first place.

Or do I...?

"Hayato."

"I said, no calling me by my first name, idiot."

"Okay, Gokudera."

Sigh. I'm betting my money that he'll be calling me Hayato again in no time.

"Anyway, why are we doing this on this kind of day anyway?" I glanced at him, confusedly. He looked back at me. "I mean, it's valentine today. Even mafioso like us need some ...well...'chance', to express our love, you know?" I shrugged. Yeah, right, valentine, huh? The day when boys hope to get themselves hand-made chocolates from girls? Funny.

Valentine never appeal me anyway.

It just...don't.

* * *

How the hell did this happen anyway!?

BANG! With a shot, the person in front of us fell down, blood gushing out from his chest. And I dashed to him, who was down on the floor holding his stomach in pain.

"You baseball idiot!! Why did you jump in front of me!?" I yelled at him, grabbing his hand at the same time. That stupid idiot!! He actually jumped in front of me and took a bullet straight through his stomach! I hate to admit it, but I'm pretty sure I was crying by the time I actually managed to take down the shooter. He only leaned on the wall, clearly showing pain on his face.

"Maa, I guess I'm quite a good idiot that way, Ha—I mean, Gokudera." He said with a soft laugh. I managed to hold my tears somehow, and when I intended to slap him, I just couldn't.

"Just...just call me whatever you want."

"Eh?"

"I've always told you not to call me with my first name, haven't I?" It actually hurt me. I just couldn't stand the denial I was having and I blamed it on you, stupid! Maybe...maybe I'm much, much more stupid than he is. Even if I want to repair what I've been doing, I think it's already too late...

A chuckle. I tried to look at him.

He was smiling as he touched my wet face. "I think...this year's valentine means a lot, Hayato." he said, before leaning onto me and landed a soft kiss on my cheek. I felt his grab on my hand gradually weakened.

"_Ti amo._"

I smiled bitterly as I grabbed his hand even tighter. "I love you too." I whispered slowly. He smiled, before he leaned back on the wall. He closed his eyes peacefully in that blood-stained corridor.

And he left me alone. Forever.

* * *

Giving me painful memories, telling me that I was being dishonest with myself, and telling me that everything is over.

Valentine...never appeal me.

It just don't.

* * *

**Did I just...make another story...? -I was pretty sure my fanfiction-writing skills have been replaced by some sort of gaming addiction- Wow, I'm kinda impressed with myself, although I swear, Yamamoto's a bit too cheesy here. I sure hope it's not overly-OOC (although Gokudera falling for Yamamoto is already OOC from the very beginning)**


End file.
